Dan's new life
by Agnesandtiz
Summary: AU of Gundalian invaders and Dan's a girl. Please don't be a feared to tell me if i have made a grammar problem.


(This takes place when they have the war with Gundalian and everyone knows that Dan is a girl and she doesn't hide it from anyone. Dan has long brown hair and her real name is Danielle if anyone ask, but I'm going to use Dan because I just think it would suit her better. I also own nothing or Bakugan or any of the character, but I do own some of the plot. Enjoy!)

3 person pov

Dan looked at everyone who were in the room. The Queen looked shocked at what she had heard. Emperor Barodius face was still on the monitor looking at the queen with hard eyes then looking at Dan with the same eyes.

"What!? No! I refuse to become your bride. Even if you were the last man in the world. I refuse!" Dan shouted at the monitor with her face a shade of red that put her bakugan to shame. Barodius just looked at her. Dan looked at the queen with a worried face the queen.

"We need time to think about it." The queen said with a straight face, but with her voice showed signs of worry.

"Very well just remember my people are ready for anything." Barodius said with a frown on his face as the monitor turned off. Everyone in the room was still in shock of what the emperor had asked of them. If they wanted to end the war right then and there they would have to give up their leader Dan to become emperor Barodius unwitting bride. As if it was like a spell had been placed on them that broke after a few minutes when the monitor turned off everyone started speaking again all at once.

"Whaaaaaaaaatttttttttt!?" Jake almost screamed but it was no match for when Shun and Marucho pretty much screamed the same thing as Jake. Ren and Fabia had the look of just pure fear for the poor brawler.

"I don't know what else we can do at this point with everything that's going on." The queen said with a sad tone. Dan wanted to say what was on her mind, but she couldn't.

"I…...I need some air guys. I'll be right back I promise." Dan said. After Dan left the room everyone just looked down waiting for Dan's choice, but unknowing to them there was a small bakugan following her that wasn't her own.

Dan's pov

When I got outside I gasped the air and walked to the end of the balcony taking huge breaths of fresh air just to calm myself. Everything was happening so fast that it didn't make any sense to me.

"Drago what do you think I should do?" I ask my bakugan, but Drago knows that what he says affects my choice in this matter. As Drago hopped on my shoulder and came out of his ball form I could tell that he was going to say to do what my heart says is right.

"I don't know what to say Dan just stand behind your choice no matter what you pick and remember I'll always be with you." Drago said on my shoulder. I smiled at him. I knew what I had to do. I walked back into the palace to tell them my choice. I knew that in my heart that it's the best choice I have. When I walked back in everyone was looking at me as if I was going to speak.

"I have made my choice." I said and almost like it was planned Barodius appeared on the monitor.

"I… I accept your deal as long as you stop your search for the sacred orb." I said with a shaky voice.

"One of my commander's will come and get you tomorrow at the 2nd shield around noon. Be on time or the deal is off." Barodius said with victory in his eyes.

Barodius pov

Finally everything is going to plan. I may not get Neathia, but I'll get the next best thing Danielle Kuso to become my bride and with her bakugan Gundalia will be unstoppable. I fell when I first saw her picture from what Ren sent to Gundalia as a part of his mission to get them on our side of the war. Everything was in order for to get her.

"Gil. I have a job for you." I smirked at him.

"Yes your highness. I will do anything you ask me to do." Gil said with a small bow.

"The girl said yes to the deal." I watched him looked shocked at it."I want you to go get her at the 2nd shield at noon then bring her back **unharmed.**" Gil knew that I wasn't joking around. Gil nodded and from what I could tell he had his former apprentice Airzel with him which wasn't a uncommon sight to see.

"Airzel also go with him. I want you to make sure that she doesn't do anything that would put her in danger or anything stupid." I said. Airzel nodded as the monitor shut off I smirked to myself that everything was going to plan. All I have to do now is wait for my bride to come to me and wait for our wedding.

3 person pov

Back in Neathia Dan kept her head down low as she left the room. Only Shun followed her as she went to the sacred orbs doman to pray for her friends to be strong without her with them. Dan wanted so badly to hug Shun right there, but she couldn't. Her body seemed to be made of lead. Shun hugged her from behind and started to cry on her back as Dan started to cry herself. She starting thinking about everything that she and her friends have been though. Dan and Shun just stayed like that till all of the brawlers were in there hugging their leader, and crying all night long even sleeping while hugging as they knew that it would be the last time that they see each other. When the queen came in the next morning she saw a group of tangled arms and legs as they slept and in the middle Dan.

"Please wake up everyone we don't have a lot of time to get Dan ready" The queen said with a mother like voice that woke all of them up and got the to understand the place they were in.

Dan's pov

Everyone was rushing to get me ready. They even bathed me and had me wear a white dress. We only had about 1 hour to wait till it was noon, but the queen wanted us to be early so that way we have plenty of time to wait and not risk the deal. Everyone and their bakugan were nervous, but Drago was worrying about me the most.

"Hey guys why don't we have a brawl while we wait." Jake suggested to ease the tension around them.

"Yeah one all out brawl won't hurt us." Ren said and everyone expect me all nodded in agreement.

"Guys I don't think I should brawl. I'm sorry, but I'll gladly watch you guys." I said.

"That sounds like a good plan with everything that is going on right now, it's best that I doesn't brawl just incase they come." Elright said with a small smile. Dan quietly sat down on a rock nearby and watch as her friends brawled.

After a while

"Well we have about a couple more minutes before it's- WHAAT THE!?" Elright yelled as a Gundalain ship stopped right in front of them. After a small wait Gil came out of the ship looking a bit shocked to see Dan wearing a dress.

"Danielle Kuso. I'm here to bring you to Gundalia on the orders of Emperor Barodius. I was also told to bring my former apprentice Airzel with me to make sure you're safe during the trip." Gil said as he bowed a bit. I walked towards them with Elright by my side not knowing what will await my new life.

3 person pov

As Dan and Elright moved towards Gil. When they got closer Gil put his hand out for Dan. As if it was in slow motion her hand was put into Gil's and they both head towards the ship to get on board. As they got on Dan took one more look at her friends and smiled at them, but it was the sadis smile he had ever seen her give. As Gil and Dan got on the ship Airzel bowed a bit in front of Dan and then put his hand out for Dan to grab instead of holding Gil's. Dan put her hand in his and after that happen Gil went to the bridge to tell them that they were ready to go back to Gundalia on his mark. Airzel showed her to the bridge after they got going. Dan kept her head down. Gil needed to tell Barodius that she was safe and they are on their way to Gundalia. Gil nodded to Airzel and he grabbed her hand and brought her back to where they kept their bakugan. Dan's new life was beginning with her head up high knowing she is doing the right thing for everyone.


End file.
